Voldemort's Horocrux
by Kalyn Hano
Summary: Not good at summaries... Oh yeah, I am putting Ron and Hermione togeter! :P


This story gets tied in with the sixth book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friend's enemies, and extra's. I own the young woman and her friend. If I owned the Harry Potter lot, first-of-all, I would be rich, second, I would be sitting with Sirius, and Draco, and others chatting.

By the way, HBP SOPILLERS! Eventually…Just OotP right now.

* * *

"Now, Harry," said Dumbledore, his dead looking hand on the pensive. "This memory is the latest one I've found. It has the Young Tom Riddle wanting another of the Hogwarts' founders, Rowena Ravenclaw's bracelet. This memory was about four years after the murder of Hepzibah. Now, this memory was from the young woman's friend who was there when Riddle came. Now, Harry," said Dumbledore taking out a phial and pouring another sliver memory into the pensive. "You first."

Harry obliged, and dipped his head into the pensive. His feet left the office as usual, and he was soon in a new room with white walls and many frames on the walls. He soon saw this was a wizarding home because of all of the things flying everywhere, and saw the source of the magic. A woman of age, sitting in a beautiful black leather chair, waving her wand lazily. Her brown hair was put in a lazy ponytail. Two large strands in front of her face were blonde. She was very beautiful, her eyes were gray, her lips very dark red. Another woman was gazing into space. Her hair was black, and was wavy. She was plain looking with a kind aura. Who were they, Harry wondered.

Reading Harry's mind, Dumbledore said, "The woman with the wand, her name is Morgan, named after her ancestor Morgan le Fay. She was a Slytherin, and a pureblood, but unlike many of her fellow Slytherins, she was fine with Half bloods, Muggles, and Muggle-borns. The other is Mika. She is the one I got the memory from."

As soon as Dumbledore stopped talking, someone knocked at the door. The woman named Morgan walked lazily to the door, fixing her hair as she went. She opened the door, and saw a handsome man with dark eyes on her doorstep. Morgan's eyebrows flew up her forehead. "Who are you, and what is your business here on 'me doorstep?" That moment Mika came walking over.

"Kind Miss, my name is Tom," Harry saw Voldemort's eye twitch, so, it seems, did Morgan. "Riddle. May I come in."

"No state your business."

"I am from Borign and Burkes. And we have been told you have and item of Rowena Ravenclaw's." Voldemort lied.

"Hmm, sit down. By the way, I'm Morgan, friend here is Mika." She and Mika led him inside.

Then Mika whispered some thing to Morgan. Since it was Mika's memory, Harry and Dumbledore heard what she said, "He's a cute one ain't he? And I can tell he's very powerful. He'd be a great match for you."

"I'm not very interested right now. And he only has eyes for his work," Morgan whispered back, then said aloud. "Sit down Riddle. Would you like something to drink?" Without waiting for an answer, she made three glasses out of thin air, and poured tea out of her wand into the cups. She handed one to Riddle and one to her friend. "Now, what do you were you saying?"

"Burke is going to offer 500 Galeons for your Rowena bracelet. Can I just see it to be sure it's real?"

"Absolutely NOT!" screamed Mika, who had been almost completely silent the whole time.

"No way! Never! Are you deep? IDIOT! Never!" Morgan screamed as she put her arm behind her. "My mother gave that to me before she died! And you expect me to sell it!" Morgan raised her wand.

"Pause," said Dumbledore. And then the image paused. "You wanted to say something Harry?"

"Actually, yes Professor. Why was he so straightforward? Why didn't he try to charm her anything?"

"I guess he thought she was young and easily provoked. Continue"

Tom Riddle pulled out his own wand, quicker than the other two women, and the women were Stupefied. "Hmm. Very interesting this one is." Indicating Morgan. "But I really need the bracelet. Hmm, maybe I should give this Morgan some of my Veritaserum to find out where it is. Actually no, it would be a waste. I'll just use Legimens…. Ah. On her arm, of course. Now, it's time for stealing, and memories to be changed." There was a flash of light, and then darkness.

"That will do Harry." Dumbledore's hand closed around Harry's forearm and pulled. Harry felt the usual feeling of his feet leaving the floor.


End file.
